I'll Always Love You, No Matter What Happens
by K-Kaiserin
Summary: Duel Academy finds out that Alexis has a twin sister! When the new girl arrives to join Duel Academy, the very first day she finds her crush, maybe true love and she also finds that she has a stalker! ZanexOC BastionxOC JadenxAlexis maybe AsterxOC M later
1. Profile

Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca, the other characters belong to their copyright owners etc etc etc :S

Name: Rebecca Rhodes  
Nickname/s: Becky, Bex  
Age: 16 same as Alexis  
Dorm: Obelisk blue  
Personality: Outgoing most of the time but can be shy and quiet  
Family: Brother Atticus Rhodes and twin sister Alexis Rhodes  
Looks: When she was a kid, she had blonde hair like Alexis but before she came to duel academy, she dyed it a light brown.  
Deck: Unknown, for now.  
She also has gold-like eyes, like Alexis, her body shape is the same as Alexis.

Extra Information: Jaden and Alexis are dating, also Bastion is dating a new girl.

New girls profile.  
Name: Ruri Sarasa  
Age: 15  
Dorm: Ra Yellow  
Personality: Shy, kind, quiet but will do anything to help her friends  
Family: Unknown  
Looks: Short shoulder length lilac hair, dark brown eyes with a tint of red, she has a small petite body.  
Deck: Fairy


	2. Part 1: Arrivals, Meetings and Worries

**~At Duel Academy~**

At the cafe on the beach, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Atticus, Chazz, Alexis, Zane, Jasmine and Mindy,''Hey Lex did you hear 'bout who's comin to DA?'' Atticus said grinning. ''Huh? no, who?" she replied, his grin turned into a smirk "Alright then!" he shouted as he jumped onto the nearest table "Guess what folks?!" Silence drops onto the group "Ehh...Anyway! I have another little sister! And she's coming to Duel Academy!! he continued. "Really?! When?!" Alexis shouted at her brother "Hmm...Today at...AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Atticus falls off the table with a thump after he looked at the clock on the shacks wall. "ATTICUS!!" shouted Jasmine and Mindy, they stood up and rushed to his side "When's she coming?" Jaden asked. "In about 5 minutes" Atticus said, rubbing his head, ''Atticus!! She'll be at the docks alone if we dont get there in time!" Alexis scolds, a sweatdrop formed at Atticus' head "Argh! Forget it! Come on guys, let's go and get my sis!" She finishes. Alexis started running towards the docks, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz and Zane following, "Ohhhhh...not more running..." Chumley complained, looking down.

When they got to the docks, Alexis run up to a girl with light brown hair, as the girl turned, Syrus exclaimed "Oh man, im seeing double" then took off his glasses and rubbed them on his blazer, "No Syrus, thats Rebecca, she's Alexis' twin sister" Zane replyed calmly.

"What?! Twin sister?!" the other males shouted in shock.  
The other one that didnt looked shocked apart from Zane, was Chazz, whom was drooling at the sight of the new girl, 'She's even hotter than Alexis...and Alexis turned me down for that slacker' he thought while glaring at Jaden's back 'Ah well, i guess The Chazz will just have to work on this sweet, sweet candy' he thought with hearts in his eyes.

"Come on Bex, come and meet my friends" Alexis said smiling "All guys?" Her sister asked, giving Alexis a questioning look "Well, two of my female friends are off with Atticus" she said, sweatdropping "Figures" The twins gave each other the same look and giggled.

Alexis took Rebeccas arm and lead her over to the guys, Rebecca smiled sweetly.

'She's got the smile of an angel' Chazz thought with a dreamy sigh.  
"Guys, this is my sister Rebecca, Rebecca this is Jaden Yuki my boyfriend, Chumley Huffington, Chazz Princeton, Syrus and Zane Truesdale" Alexis told her sister.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all" Rebecca said, taking a few small glances at Zane.

'Why the hell is she staring at Zane?! She's mine! My angel!!' Chazz thought.

**Rebeccas POV**

Alexis found me about 10 minutes after i got off the boat, when she finally turned up, she introduced me to her friends "Guys, this is my sister Rebecca, Rebecca this is Jaden Yuki my boyfriend, Chumley Huffington, Chazz Princeton, Syrus and Zane Truesdale" i heard Alexis say, but i was in a trance...Zane Truesdale, was the most...the only guy ive ever met that was so...beautiful, he was handsome, yes very handsome but yet he was...so beautiful.

I was snapped out of it when Alexis said "Bex, how about you and Jaden duel? He may be in Slifer Red but he's an amazing duelist! So, how about it?" i looked at Jaden then smiled "Im sorry, but no" "What?! Why not?!" Jaden shouted, saddened that he wasnt going to duel "Well im not ready to show you guys my deck yet" i replyed smiling, Jaden then stopped and stood still for a second...he then started smiling "I respect that, some other time then?" he asked grinning "Of course" i said, then unintentionally glanced at Zane and started blushing.

Alexis grabbed a hold of my arm and walked me over to my luggage "Hey Bex?" "Uhh Yeah?" "Can i ask you something?" "Of course you can sis" I looked at my twin, who was looking back at her male friends, then looked back at me smirking slightly "Do you like Zane?" "What?! What do you mean?!" I shouted, blushing madly "Oh c'mon i saw the way you looked at him" she said then winked at me "Well...maybe just a little" i admitted "I knew it! Im always right!"she squeeled, i sweatdropped "Promise me you wont tell anyone, especially Zane" I whispered "Ok, i promise" my sister said with a small twinkle in her eye that i didnt trust at all.

"Everyone? I think we should head back to our dorms, its getting late" Syrus said "Yeah! Erm...Jaden? I think i left my umm...my uhh...earrings! Back at your dorm, do you mind if i come with you and get them?" Alexis said nervously "Earrings?" Jaden gave her a weird look, Alexis then gave him the 'just agree' look "O-oh yeah, earrings" He said with a sweatdrop "C'mon Sy, Chum...Come on Chazzie" Jaden said grinning "Shut up slacker!! Its The Chazz!" Chazz literally screamed at him".

Alexis quickly jogged to Zane, got on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear "She likes you Zane thats why im doing all of this, make it worth your while and i can see it, the way you look at her, you like her too" she leaned back, Zane looked at her blushing. "Look after her" She whispered, and with that she turned and left with Jaden and the others.

"Umm...let me help you back to your dorm" he said as he picked up some of my bigger and heavier bags, as i picked up the small, lighter one's then we began walking in silence, till my curiousity got the better of me "Hey umm, what did Alexis say to you?" he looked down at me "Is it true? That you like me?" i began to blush bright red 'God dammit Alexis!! Whats wrong with you?! You promised!!' i thought in anger, i was shaken out of my thoughts when Zane began to talk again "Because even though ive only known you for a few hours, i think i like you aswell" had he admitted to me that he...likes me? I had to, i stop dead in my tracks, did i hear right? Seriously, i think something's wrong with my hearing, but just to be sure "W-W-What?" i stuttered "Its true, when i first you...i thought you were beautiful, but i liked you when you said you werent ready to show us your deck yet, i respected you, i knew you were worth of my time and maybe...my affections" my eyes were wide with shock, how could a guy like that, like a girl like me?! It was just plain weird.

"I need to tell you something though, about Chazz" his expression turned into a serious, cold one like before "When Chazz looks at you, he stares at you with lust...i know hes up to something, he was like that when Lex wasnt dating Jaden, although i feel this connection is stronger with you...i want to protect you, as much as i can, from anyone or anything that trys to harm you" he told me in a caring voice "Oh Zane, thats so...so sweet of you, thank you so much" i said in a slighty shocked voice, because of the new information "Listen we'll talk more in the morning, you should get some sleep, you look tired" "Okay, see you in the morning, and...thanks again Zane" with that said, i leaned up and kissed his cheek, picked up my bags with some difficulty and left for dorm room 317.

After half an hour of searching i found it, room 317, i picked out the key from my pocket and fiddled with the lock, i opened the door and came face to face with a large room.

The walls were white, the carpet was a rich blue, the bed posts were a creamy white, as were the pillows, the quilt cover was a darker blue, the couch and tv were a black, a large panel of windows were over the other side of the room, aswell as large doors that opened up to a huge balcony. I brought my bags in and rested them on the couch, i went over to the doors and opened them and huge gust of cool wind come through and blew my hair back.

"That breeze feels amazing, i think i'll leave the doors open for tonight" i said to myself, not really talking to anyone, i walked over to the couch and picked up a small duffle bag, looked through it till i found a white night gown that comes to my knees.

I got changed into my night attire, got into the comfy Obelisk king sized beds, and fell asleep dreaming about Zane.

3:30am

I woke up feeling a cold breeze coming from the balcony doors "Argh...its so cold" i shivered, hoping it would get warmer, without having me to get up.  
Since curling up into a ball wasnt helping, i knew i'd have to get up, "For gods sake!" I muttered to myself, throwing my legs out of bed, i got up and made my way over to the open doors, i was about to close them when, i saw...a shadow, out the corner of my eye, i turned sharply to the figure "Who's there?!" i asked, fear obvious in my voice "I love you" the figure said "I thought before, that i loved Alexis but now i know...I love you, its true love...Do you love me? Becky?" the figure asked, holding out their hand "NO!!!" i screamed "Why?...Why not?" "Cause you break into my room! And I dont even know who you are!!! Ive probably never even met you before!!! Your probablt some crazy stalking fanboy, like back home!!!" "No, im not a fanboy Becky, im your true love and by the way yes, we have met" "We have?" I said shocked "Why yes we have, we met each other yesterday" "Yesterday?...Jaden, is dating my sister...Syrus, your too tall to be Syrus...your hands too defined to be Chumley and Zane...I dont need to compare anything, he wouldnt do something like this to me!!" I shouted at the person "Do what to you?" the figure asked "Scare me, you asshole!!! Wait!....Im missing...-Chazz!!!" The figure stepped out the shadows "Bingo" Chazz said in a deep, creepy voice.

**Will Chazz hurt you? or Will your knight in shining armor save the day and rescue you?**

**Review please**

**No flames**

**It took me ages to edit this...**


	3. Part 2: Chazz! What are you doing!

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca, the other characters belong to their copyright owners etc etc etc :S**

**Warning: M rated, rape?  
**

**Pairings: ZanexOC, ChazzxOC, one sided.  
**

Chazz backed me up against the wall and grabbed a hold of my wrists with one of his hands, the other was rubbing my inner thigh. He kissed me on the lips and stuck his tongue in my mouth, this disgusting bastard thought he could just come in here and touch me, the way he wanted?

I dont think so, i bit his tongue; Hard, so hard it drew blood "Argh! Stupid bit-...Heh heh, listen love" he said with a smirk "No matter what you do, im going to get you to love me, one way or another...So i would stop and just give in, just love The Chazz" i gave him a dirty look, growling "So? Your gonna rape me?" "If thats what it takes for you to love me" His reply made my eyes widen, i didnt mean what i said...I thought...Oh god, no...

I struggled against his hold "Your going to be a troublesome little girl, arent you? I have just the solution" He took his hand off my thigh, and put it in his uniform pocket, he took out a bottle "Huh? W-whats that?" "Its whats going to bring us together, my love" He turned the small bottle around a little in his hand, grinning madly to himself "It makes it much easier...for me to make you feel good" I gave him a weird look, frightened aswell as a mix of disgust.

"Say 'Ahh' " he said mockingly, as he forced my mouth open and poured the liquid in, he forced me to swallow it. My body started to feel weak, my legs started to give way, it knew i was going to collapse "Ohh" I fell, but 'luckily' for me, Chazz was there to catch my body from falling to the ground "Whoopsie, such a clumsy little girl" he said, picking me up bridal style and laying me on my bed.

I couldnt move at all, what the hell has he done to me?! "...?!" What the hell?! I cant speak either?! What the fuck was in that liquid?! "Now my precious, we need to clear some things up, you arent Zanes, your mine, got it?" I glared up at him, he was straddling my body, dirty bastard...he'll pay, dearly. He started to kiss me again, but this time roughly. This sick piece of shit likes it rough? Fucking asshole...but why did he have to go and make me so helpless?...Now it will be my fault if anything happens to me...

"Love, you taste good" Chazz was panting and he's a terrible kisser, very sloppy. His hands were on my body again, his left hand was resting on my hip and his right hand was on my left knee, slowly making his way up my leg to my inner thigh again, up my night gown and to my panties, he slowly pulled them down and off my legs.

"Wait here, love" He got up and walked into the bathroom 'Like ive got a fucking choice...Dumbass...' i couldnt help but fear him, i mean he even said he would rape me! He came back in with a small jug in in hand, it looked like water but i couldnt really tell from the darkness "Ice cold baby" he said, as he poured it on the top half of my body 'He was right! Fuck! Its freezing!'

He chucked the jug on the floor, and hovered over me again, i couldnt help but shiver, the water was so cold "Dont worry my dear, i'll warm you up" with that, he played with my hard nipples that were poking through the wet, thin material of my night gown "I think i need to get to the real thing" He smirked and pulled off the soaked nighty, he stared lustfully down at my breasts, bent down and took one hard nipple into his mouth, licking, sucking and biting on the tender flesh. He switched and gave my other nipple the same treatment.

He grabbed and played with my breasts till he got bored, he made a line of hickeys down my neck, breasts and stomach, he then came to my...my womanly feature...my womanhood...

He got off me, and stripped himself of his clothes 'Argh hes so sick...hes hard, he got off on being rough with me, dirty piece of shit...' he smirked down at me, as if he could read my thoughts, he got back on top of me and spread my legs "This may hurt, im sorry...but i must do it, if it'll get you to love me" I closed my eyes, i couldnt look, i just couldnt...I could feel it, touching me, he was about to enter me 'Oh god...hes about to steal my virginity...'

I heard a loud bang, noises and...Chazz' weight, its been lifted off me, I opened my eyes and saw him...Zane, beating Chazz 'He rescued me? I...didnt expect that, not that im complaining or anything' I felt myself smile, until i remembered 'Holy shit!!! Oh god! Im naked!!! Oh my god!!! What if he beats up Chazz and decides he wants to have a go at a defenceless girl?!...No, no...he would never do that to me, i mean he confessed he liked me, the very first day i met him! Thats got to mean something!...But, would he?...But maybe when hes finished with Chazz, he might not like what he sees, i might not be good enough for him...he might not like me anymore...' I felt tears coming to my eyes, the smile had disappeared.

I finally see Chazz layed out on the floor, blood dripping out his mouth and down his chin, bruses already starting to form on his body. A tired looking Zane slowly walked over to me, while he does even though its dark, i swore i could see a faint red tint of blush on his cheeks "Hey, im not too late am i?" he said with a worried face.

Taking off his blazer, he convered me with it "..." i remembered i couldnt talk, i looked down "Whats wrong?" i looked up at him, i looked him in the eyes, he sighed and picked me up bridal style "Im going to take you back to my room, you'll stay in my dorm for the night and then we can report him to the Chancellor in the morning" he said, looking down at my broken form.

He took me to his room as fast as he could, without harming me or anyone seeing us, with success we reached his room without too much difficulty. Although he did have trouble opening the door but he managed in the end, he layed me on his bed "Are you okay? I mean i know your not okay after what happened but uhh..." He was nervous, he brought a girl to his dorm room after she was almost raped, the girl who he had a crush on.

If i could talk, i would've giggled, i just know it 'Hes so cute...Well hes really hot too but...' i thought, smiling "You cant talk?" He questioned, i tried to even slightly shake my head, but no success in the matter "What the hell did Chazz do to you?..." I just looked at him, with a frown on my face, i couldnt tell him what was wrong, what had happened...

"We'll talk in the morning, im going to sleep on the couch, okay?" i smiled "In the morning, i'll call Alexis and get her to get you, your uniform" my smile got wider, he was being so helpful, even when he didnt have to. "Goodnight Rebecca" he had his usual serious face, but i could tell he cared, i could see it in his eyes, those beautiful teal eyes "..ah.." I tryed to say goodnight...and thank you but...nothing came out but a pant like sound "I have no idea what your trying to tell me" i sweatdropped, he smiled very slightly...but he smiled, he walked out, leaving me to my rest 'Goodnight Zane...thank you...so much' and with that i fell asleep.

**Review please.**

**If your gonna flame me?**

**Go ahead, i dont really care anymore.**

**People that want to give me**** constructive criticism, sure.**

**People with nice reviews, i'd appreciate that a lot, thanks.**

**It makes me want to continue putting up chapters.**

**And flaming makes me want to even more, just to piss them off.**


	4. Part 3: Thank you

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca, the other characters belong to their copyright owners etc**

**Warning: A couple of swear words, if i recall..if anyone cares? xD**

**Pairings: Slight ZanexOC (As expected since this is a Zane story after all)**

In the morning I woke up and I could finally move and speak again, I got up and saw Zane sleeping peacefully on the couch  
'I'll make him breakfast as part of a thank you' I thought, I made him a large plate of food, bacon, eggs, sausages, hash browns  
and toast. I was waiting for the toast to pop up so I started to lightly sing.

You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
I could get used to this

You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this

Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I heard the toaster ping and the toast popped up from the toaster, I grabbed both slices and placed them on the plate with the rest of the food  
and put it on the dining table 'I think i'll go and wake Zane..don't want his breakfast to get cold now' I thought, as I turned, I walked into a very firm chest.  
I quickly took a step back and looked up at whom the drool-worthy chest belonged to, the mighty Kaiser himself, Zane Truesdale, also in none other than  
just a pair of black boxers. A heavy blush formed on my light cheeks ''Good moring Zane...I umm made you breakfast to say thank you for saving me  
last night, I know its nearly not as much as what you did for me but erm...Hey, how did you know I was in trouble anyways?!'' I asked curisouly.  
''Well I just got this feeling that you were in trouble so I went to see if you were okay but when I got to your room it seems my suspicions were correct.  
So I came to help the damsel in distress...By the way, your a very good singer, you have a beautiful voice...and erm...thank you for the breakfast but first  
I think im going to go and put my uniform on'' he said. I nodded, my face getting redder from the compliments he was giving me ''Umm hey Zane, is it okay  
if I take a shower?...I still feel...violated'' I looked down at my feet, with a frown ''Sure, go ahead.." he said showing you the bathroom. I nodded again,  
thanked him and closed the door. I got undressed, got into the shower and throughly washed my body..feeling dirty, from last nights experience.  
'I think I should get out now, Zane might think I got kidnapped by Chazz or something' I thought, then something clicked in my mind as I stepped  
out the shower 'OH NO! ....I left my underwear and uniform in his bedroom...Oh shit, im so fucking stupid!!...I just gotta hope that he's eating breakfast  
and not standing out there guarding the bathroom' I thought, groaning to myself. I opened the door slightly to see ... **Cliffhanger!!!!  
**

**Me: Well next chapter, a bit of smut aaaaand some more violence!!..Although there might not be a next chapte-**

**Lisa: WHAAAAAAAAT?!!!**

**Me: Calm down Lis', all i meant was ive read over this and the past two chapters and i really dislike them and im thinking about re-doing them..or at least putting a few more chapters inbetween the first and second and building a relationship between Bex and Zane..**

**Lisa: But why? I like smut!!!**

**Me: Because Lis', I like building relationships aswell as the teasing part..Also, Zane is really out of character..he wouldnt fall for a girl he just me-**

**Lisa: Why are you bashing your own story you idiot?!**

**Me:...Im not entirely sure, but anyway people..I dont like how this has turned out, please leave a couple of reviews as to the chapter and my re-doing idea. Flames are happily accepted this time for the obvious reason.**

**Lisa: Your chat to thin air is longer than your fic- gets smacked up-side the head Oww!!**

**Me: Shut up and stop noticing things...review please sweatdrops**


	5. Part 4: Annoying Situations

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca, the other characters belong to their copyright owners etc**

**Warning: Slight violence swearing and...female nudity? XD**

**Pairings: ZanexOC (Obviously)**

Rebecca opened the door slightly to see ... no one there, she sighed in relief then creeped out of the bathroom and towards Zane's bedroom but before she turned the corner, she heard voices, she poked her head around and saw that Zane was at his front door talking to someone, well it looked more like he was trying his best not to let them in and trying to get them to go away.

"Later guys, im busy'' Zane said to his three 'friends' "Come on Zane, you always let us in, whats so different this time?" Xander asked "Hey, theres only one reason i wouldn't let my friends come into my room...'' said David, Zanes eyes widened ever so slighty ''Whys that boss?'' asked JD ''Only if i have a chick in my room!'' exclaimed David. ''Zane, you gotta a girl in ya' room?!'' asked Xander ''N-NO! Now go away!!''.

Xander and David pushed past Zane and held him ''JD search the place'' ordered David ''Err...For what boss?'' asked JD ''A girl, stupid'' said Xander ''Oh!...Right on it boss'' JD saluted and went off to search. He was only gone for about 10 seconds when he came back with a Rebecca in only a towel struggling over JD's shoulder.

''Wow Zane, you've got fine taste in women'' said Xander. ''Put her down JD'' Zane said, the anger rising in his voice. ''Zane?'' ''What?!'' "How comes she's here anyway? You know girls aren't allowed in the boys dorm, also whys she is sucha' short towel?'' asked Xander, while drooling over her nearly exposed body ''Oh my god" David muttered under his breath ''What is it boss?'' JD said, Rebecca still over his shoulder kicking, trying to make him let her go but it wasn't going so well he barly felt any pain.

''Zane...i know why she's here...you had sex with her didn't you'' David remarked and smirked, a light pink blush formed over the bridge of Zanes nose ''I didn't do such a thing, she came here last night becau-'' Zane started but was cut off by David ''Cause she wanted a piece of Duel Acedemys top student..What a slut" Zane growled ''No because-'' Zane was cut off again by Xander ''Cause you felt cold, so you forced it upon her'' ''WHAT?!! No listen its because-'' Zane was once more cut off by JD ''Cause you-'' Zane was really pissed at this point so he decided to shout at the bastards ''NO! Because she was gonna be raped by Princeton!'' Zane was shaking with anger by now, David and Xander looked at each other and threw Zane hard against the wall, a loud thud was heard.

"Za-" Rebecca landed on the floor with an "Oof!" JD had dropped her on the floor but holding the towel in the process so she ended up naked on Zane's living room floor. She tried to cover herself up but it was no use when JD picked up again and through her over his left shoulder. ''PUT ME DOWN!!! You fucking pervert!'' She shouted.

JD threw her besides Zane, she didnt hit the wall as hard as Zane, though a bruise or two would certainly appear tomorrow ''Xander, JD..Lets pay Princeton a visit..and show him true pain" David said cracking his knuckles, they left Zanes room closing the door behind them.

''Zane...Zane... Are you alright?'' Rebecca asked weakly, Zane opened his eyes and flinched in pain but then noticed how close he and Rebeccas face were and blushed ''Yeah im fine did they do anything to you?'' he said, automatically looking down to see if she had any injuries but instead saw she had no clothes or towel on, so then turned and faced the other way to cover his nose bleed ''Zane? Whats wrong?'' ''Y-Y-Your...LOOK DOWN!!!'' he stammered, she did as she was told and noticed she had nothing on.

Quickly jumping over the couch to grab her abandoned towel aswell as almost sliding and bashing her head on the coffee table, she popped up with Zanes light blue towel wrapped around her ''S-Sorry about that...'' She said blushing madly ''Its alright, im just glad your okay and that they didnt do anything worse to you'' Remembering earlier events ''Umm, did you eat your breakfast?'' he nodded, and gave her a small smile, she began stuttering on see the Kaiser smile at her "D-D-Did you e-enjoy it? W-Was it okay? I-It wasnt to hot was it? I-I know the cafeterias food is probably better, right? And how abo-'' she was cut off by Zane kissing her on the lips, silencing her. She was shocked and didn't move, he broke the kiss "Im sorry, i didnt mean t-" she suddenly felt weak and faint, although she could hear Zane calling her name, she blacked out in Zanes arms...

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!!**

**Well i thought i'd be nice and put up one last chapter before i make my decision, especially since the previous chapter was so freakin short x3**

**Anywho, review guys. the quicker that happens the quicker i can get the next chapter up...seriously....i mean it this time sweatdrops**

**Oh one more thing, about the owership of David, Xander and JD...I dont want 'em XD**  
**So yall can have 'em as gifts smiles sweetly**

**Lisa: Their damaged goods, no one wants them!!**

**Me: I dont care...REVIEW!!!! xD**


	6. Notes: To be continued soon?

I apologize for the crazy long wait of...2 years is it?  
Ive lost my internet usage due to being extremely poor, and im also soon to lose my home...then I dont know how im going to update and whatever else =/

However I think i'll be updating "I'll Always Love You, No Matter What Happens" pretty soon...either that, or im going to completely re-do it, I haven't made up my mind yet. Cookie for your thoughts? =)


	7. Part 5: Dark Magician Girl!

Ive been so nervous, ive wanted to update but I haven't and...now that im going to, im gonna have a panic attack. Ive tried to check the grammar a couple of times, however they may be a few mistakes, just tell meh x  
This was also actually two chapters before but I decided to shove them together.

I hope you enjoy =)

~At the Infirmary~

Her eye lids slowly fluttered open, the first thing she felt was that her arm was a lot heavier than normal, so she looked down to see Zane snuggling her arm, she didn't want to disturb him, he looked so…innocent. He had strand of teal hair hanging between his eyes, she brushed it out the way with her fingers, though suddenly feeling weak her hand fell, dropping onto his shoulder waking him, he made a small 'huh' noise and looked up to see her looking down upon him.

''Bex!'' Zane shouted as he pounced on her pulling her into the tight hug of death ''Zane..can't...breathe'' ''Oh god, im sorry..just….so glad to have you back'' he said ''What are you talking about? How long was I out?'' she asked, with a raised eyebrow ''You've been out for almost 6 days now ...'' ''Wow, its been almost a week ..'' ''Yeah..Bex, while you were out cold, I told the Chancellor of Chazz's action's, I hope that's alright, I mean he got banned from school property by Seto Kaiba himself, amazing huh?'' he said while smirking.

''How come's he was so nice anyway I wonder? I wouldn't have normally thought he would be so..generous'' Zane muttered, more to himself than to anyone else but Rebecca heard his almost silent thoughts ''It's because before I came to Duel Academy, I got a job at Kaiba Corp working as Seto's personal assistant'' she explained. ''Oh, I er...sort of understand now...you sound close to him?'' he replied, she smiled like an angel ''Well I suppose…Seto Kaiba doesn't really get close to anyone, however im close friends with his younger brother Mokuba so …we have a mutual respect for each other I guess you could say'' ''I see''.

''Bex? Can I ask you something?'' ''You just did'' she said with a childish grin on her face, a sweat drop slid down the side of Zane's head, though after a few seconds of silence he sighed ''Becky ...i'd go into it but im not too …experienced in this kind of situation, so I'll just get it over with …would you by any chance… consider being my girlfriend?'' They both had pink cheeks…but she soon smiled ''Yes, of course I will Zane'' she replied while leaning in to give him a kiss, after a minute or two, they both pulled away panting softly.

''Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, its duel monsters spirit day tomorrow'' Zane said ''WHAT?'' an ocean of tears streamed down her cheeks ''But that means I wont have time to get a costume'' she said sadly. Then the gang burst through the door ''Becky! Your alright!'' Alexis shouted running across the room giving her sister a big hug ''Lex, calm down, shes's okay'' Atticus said. ''Atty, ive been here for what? ...Almost a week and I still haven't gotten a hug from you yet'' Rebecca said, holding her arms out to her big brother ''Aww sissy'' he bent down, pulling her into a bear hug.

A quiet voice broke the touching sibling moment ''Its duel monsters spirit day tomorrow and I still haven't got anyone to go as Dark Magician Girl …this is just my luck'' Syrus said, head down. Alexis smiled at the small boy ''Im sure you'll find someone eventually Sy, you've just got to be patient''.

Ms. Fountaine poked her head through the open door ''Excuse me, but Dr. Crowlers class begins in five minutes, leave and you can come back and see her after class''. Zane ran his hand through her hair and gave Rebecca a gentle kiss on the lips goodbye after the others waved to her and left 'I think I have an idea that'll make Zane's eyes pop out of their sockets' she thought. She soon fell asleep thinking about her plan for tomorrow.

~Morning~

In the morning she woke up and remembered Ms. Fountaine saying that she could leave the infirmary today as long as she took it easy, so she got out of bed slowly, put on her uniform and thought about starting to put her plan in motion.

~At the Red Dorm~

Jaden looked around at all the students in their costumes, a lot of the boys looked like they had barely spent anytime on their outfits but were more excited that they had no classes today…and that they were able to ogle all the female students in their tiny costumes.  
He saw Chumley standing over what looked like a giant painting, he casually wandered over and peaked over Chumleys shoulder ''Sweet poster Chum'' Jaden said ''Yeah, apart from that magician guy being in it, Chumley did a pretty good job!'' Syrus said with his hands on his tiny hips ''Yeah, agreed'' Jaden said, arms folded ''I rule'' Chumley said with a smile, Jaden nodded in agreement.

''So its a costume duel?'' Atticus asked ''Tight idea'' Jaden replied ''So who's dressing up as Dark Magician Girl?'' Zane asked ''Sy, you do have someone right?'' Atticus asked, a small pervy grin escaping onto his face ''Errr not really …but no one will mind, Im just using her to help sell the duel, you know advertising'' Syrus said, trying to look cool ''Ah, false advertising, maybe?'' Bastion asked ('When did he get here? ...' a thought running through everyone's head?) ''Wow, er I really didn't think of that, guess i'll need to find someone to play the part then…like Alexis!'' Syrus exclaimed, a massive smile on his face ''Yes a fine idea'' Bastion said, ''Yeah, good call'' Jaden said, he looked over to Atticus who had somewhat of a disgusted look on his face ''Er I could be The Dark Magician Gu-'' Chumley was cut off by a hyper Syrus, who was jumping around ''So Lex, will you do it? Come on please, please, please? What do ya say?'' ''Well actually, I already have a costume, but I have a better idea who could be her anyway ...'' Alexis said pointing her thumb over her shoulder ''AAAAAHHHHHHH! But what demented planet has this come from? How is this a better idea?'' Syrus shouted freaking out.

An older woman aka Dorothy dressed up as Dark Magician Girl in front of him trying to look smexy ''Erm, Planet Chumley? C'mon, you don't think Dorothy pulls that off?'' Chumley asked sounding scarily serious, Syrus's face cringed ''Pull it off? ...Don't put that in my image in my brain! Please Chum!'' ''Excuse me, but ive made an amazing Dark Magician Girl and have done for 10 years, that's how long ive owned this costume!'' she said winking, then everyone heard a ripping sound ''Aaaahhhhhh'' Dorothy squealed, her costume had a rip up the side, the boys turned white in horror ''I thought the arms were feeling a little tight, oh and the seam too, oh well would you mind sewing it up?'' the boys shook there heads so fast they could've ripped off ''Waaaaaaah! My costume duel is gonna be a bust ...'' Syrus fell to his knees in sadness.

They all eventually went inside and waited for the rest of the student's to show up , Alexis was trying to fix Dorothy's costume, but left it after Dorothy had to go and help the food stalls stock up. Not so long later they heard loud footsteps. They followed Jaden, whom was now in costume, outside to find Chazz in an XYZ Dragon cannon suit, Atticus ran up to Chazz and shouted ''Two things Chazz, Number one: Nice costume, Number two: What the hell are you doing here? Weren't you permanently expelled cause you tried to rape my little sister!'' ''Yeah, I WAS but im back, I was uh...hypnotized? I don't know by who ...so I didn't mean to do what I did'' Chazz stuttered with shifty eyes ''Sounds toooootally believable'' Alexis looked like she would kill him any second, Jaden put his on her back ''Just leave it for now..we'll sort it out''.

Atticus pondered to himself '' ...I wonder what Zane'll have to say about this'' The silence was soon broken by 'The Chazz' ''Now let's get down to business and start this costume duel, so who's it gonna be?...Alright, Jaden since no one's volunteering im gonna volunteer for you, your duelling!'' He pointed to Jaden ''I AM? Well okay get your game on Chazz'' Jaden said, getting pumped up ''Yeah right, not in this costume, I can hardly walk'' Chazz said ''Oh oka …Chumley, duel?'' ''I really shoudn't, just ate'' Chumley replied ''You Syrus?'' Jaden asked, smiling at his friend ''Sorry but im the master ceremonies for this duel, im doing the play by play'' ''Aww man, then how about-'' Jaden was interrupted by a bright flash in his eyes ''Oh my god, what the hell are you doing?'' he heard Alexis's angry voice ''Ya know, just big brother stuff …like taking embarrassing pictures of you! Then I can show them to Mum, Dad-'' ''Er, no, you will not!'' ''-and uncle Doug and aunt Gail and cousin Alana …OHH!'' with that Alexis tried to hit him around the head with her harpie claws, Atticus ducks and legs it with Alexis on his tail.

Jaden's face fell ''That's just great, now ive got no one to duel ...''  
''Uh ah, I'll duel you'' the guys turned to see '' ...Dark Magician Girl?'' gasps and whispers were heard throughout the crowd. The Dark Magician Girl giggled ''Now that costume fits!'' Syrus drooled like a pervert, he and all the other boys in the crowd had hearts in their eyes ''Wow, who is she?'' ''Anyone recognise her?'' ''No, but I wish I did'' ''Isn't she-''.

''So can I?'' Dark Magician Girl Smiled sweetly at Jaden, he was about to reply when Chazz interrupted him ''Can you what? WAIT! Duel? Definitely, absolutely, for sure! As organizer of this event I say yes! '' ''But Sy organized this event …'' Jaden defended his friend ''Who cares? The answers still yes! If that's okay with you I mean ...'' Syrus looked at his crush with a red face ''Ah! Your cute, of course its okay! Let's do this!''.

Zane arrived at the Red Dorm a little later than he had hoped but he couldn't find Rebecca in the infirmary though he decided she was probably already there, then on the way there he unfortunately ran into Crowler, who requested that they walk together. Wanting to see his girlfriend as soon as possible, said yes and left it at that. Bastion had seen the pair near the Red Dorm, greeted both Zane and Crowler and followed them to the side-lines.

''Well its not a bad turn out, just who is duelling in this match?'' Crowlers voice was like sharp nails running across a chalk board, Zane's head immediately started to thump 'I'll see Ms. Fountaine for some pain killers after this duel is over'. ''It looks like.…Jaden and what appears to be….THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL?'' Bastion's eyes widened in shock, what just came out his own mouth ''Dark Magician Girl? Don't be ridiculous, there's no such- …AHHHHHH! Why look, its Dark Magician Girl! I SAW HER FIRST! I SAW HER FIRST!'' Crowler's screeching voice continued to murder Zane's ears .…till it clicked in his mind what his Professor and classmate were talking about.

''SYRUUUUS! WHERE ARE YOU?'' Chazz shouted at the top of his lungs ''Okay Sy, just play it cool, don't be too obvious, gotta let her know your interested-.…..'' Syrus looks over to the spirit in question, and sees her smiling right at him ''!'' ''SYRUS! Quit going gaga over Dark Magician Girl and get over here! What are ya just gonna stare at her all day?'' Syrus momentarily snaps out of it and joins Chazz ''Quiet Chazz…Now introducing our main event!'' ''Dork it's our only event'' Chazz sneered at the small boy ''Oh...Right...Oh look the duelist's have just stepped into the arena!'' ''What do you mean? They've been there for the last ten minutes now!'' Vein's started to pop out of Chazz's forehead, ignoring him, Syrus continued ''At my right we have Jaden Yuki! On my left we the Dark Magician Girl! Isn't she just the cutest?'' he finished with a dreamy sigh ''Nice job…Real professional'' Chazz rolled his eyes ''Oh c'mon! You were thinking it!''.

Dark Magician Girl turned to her audience and waved to her fans ''Hi you guys, hope you all cheer me on'' the entire crowd went nuts, screaming and shouting how much they loved her ''GO DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!'' Syrus had joined in, his choice to win was obvious ''Ya know Sy, were supposed to in neutral ...'' ''Sorry Chazz but im shifting into high gear'' ''You've lost it- ...'' ''DUEL BEGIN!''

Jaden ignored their loud audience and turned his attention to his opponent ''I don't know who you are but good luck'' ''Hey thanks…you to…hey can we have stake's cutie?'' she winked at Syrus ''Your talking to me?'' the girl laughed and nodded ''YAAAAY! IM CUUUUTE!'' he coughed, trying to control himself ''Y-yes of course'' ''Great! How about if you win I'll tell you who I am and if I win I leave without anyone here knowing?'' ''Sure, sounds good ...Get your game on Dark Magician Girl!'' they both activated their duel disks and the duel began.

In mid-duel Zane was able to get a closer look of the girl 'She looks familiar …but I cant put my finger on it …'.

The last of Dark Magician Girl's life points were eventually wiped out ''I guess now…I have to tell you who I am'' all the guys cheered her on then got quiet as she started to walk through the crowd of people, looking around. Then noticing the guy she wanted to see, Zane's face turned to confusion as Dark Magician Girl got closer and closer to him, eyes locked on each other but as she got a few feet away from him ''Hey wait yo- ...'' gasp's could be heard throughout the large group of people as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed the Kaiser on the lips.

A few seconds passed and she pulled away slowly ''Hello Zaney baby'' Zane's eyes were as wide as dinner plates ''Bex?...Why are you?...You look..'' He checks his girlfriend, head to toe, a small blush sweeps over his cheeks ''You look uhm…'' ''Slutty? ...Its skimpy I know, but I was going to surprise you'' ''Surprise me?'' she leans in close to him and draws small patterns on his chest with her finger ''Yeah, I was going to wait for you in your room but…I didn't want to miss spirit day, so I had to opt for something else, I wasn't too keen on coming out in public wearing this…it was supposed to be for your eyes only'' she looks up and smirks at him, Zane Truesdale is never left speechless …but this shall be the only exception. ''Oh man..and I thought I was gonna score with Dark Magician Girl'' Syrus muttered, his bottom lip quivering ''Oh Sy'' she kisses his cheek ''All better?'' Syrus jumps in the air and runs around like a crazy person ''I GOT A KISS FROM THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!

~After everyone changes back into their original uniforms~

Zane smacks his forehead due to his younger brother's insane behaviour, Rebecca hugs Zane around the waist, he wraps his long arms around her body in return ''I know you think he's crazy but you love him, right Zaney?'' she asked looking up at him ''First of all, yes I do love him, but you cant tell anyone ...they'll think im soft'' she giggles softly ''Second ..'' he pulls away ''Do not call me Zaney …ever again'' he says crossing his arms. ''Okay Zane-'' she stops herself as she notices Zane sending her a glare that could kill, she dramatically tears up, his face turned worried, then she fell on the floor trying to hold in her laughter ''She's a good actress Zane, don't underestimate her …'' Alexis said. Zane bent down to his girlfriend's level and tilted her pretty face up towards him with his index finger ''Your not really crying are you?'' he asked, she looked up with a trade mark Seto Kaiba smirk on her face ''Nooo but I fooled ya! I fooled ya! I foo-'' she was cut off with Zane kissing her, she tasted how sweet his lips were 'they taste so very sweet ...like he's been eating candy' she thought smiling to herself as he broke the kiss.

There was only one thing she could say at that moment ''ICE CREAAAAAAM!'' she said, everyone sweat dropped and did an anime fall '' ...What? ...'' she asked with an innocent smile ''Well after something like that, we were more expecting you to say something like 'WOW', rather than 'ICE CREAM', your a bit weird …even more weird than Chazz over there'' Atticus said walking over to Alexis, who had part's of his camera in her hands. ''CHAZZ?'' Rebecca and Zane shouted in anger and confusion ''WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SCUM BAG DOING HERE?'' Zane was about to attack him, Chazz flinched as Bex held back her boyfriend, Alexis placed her hand on his arm ''We can't deal with this right now, but we'll talk with the Chancellor in the morning …but now we have to clear everything away for the bonfire, okay?'' Alexis said quietly ''Fine'' Zane stated roughly, pulled away from both girl's and stormed up to his younger brother's dorm room. Rebecca looked up after him, a sad look in her eyes ''Im sorry, we should have gotten rid of him earlier'' ''Its alright, im more worried about Zane right now…I don't want him to take his anger out on Syrus…or anyone for that matter…I'll leave him and talk to him in the morning'' Alexis nodded and left for the girls dorm 'I hope your alright Zane…I don't want you to do something stupid that you'll regret later' she followed Alexis soon after.

Thank you for reading guys, it means a lot, truely x


End file.
